


Пьянство до добра не доведет (доведет до абсентовых фей)

by LeoloErlo



Series: Драбблы [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Victorian Party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл написан по заявке "StarTrek. Кирк|МакКой, Спок. Пьянка в викторианском стиле. Таинственный абсент."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пьянство до добра не доведет (доведет до абсентовых фей)

\- Не вижу, почему бы трём блааа’ородным лордам не пропустить еще по стаканчику чудного холодного эля? Как вы считаете, МакКой? – Спросил своего соседа лорд Джеймс Кирк, поправляя инкрустированной тростью съехавший ему на лоб цилиндр.  
  
\- А не пошли бы вы к черту, лорд. мы и так нажрались как скотины! – вот что ответил ему на это весь из себя _блааа’ородный_  лорд Леонард МакКой, отточенным движением опрокинув в себя содержимое стакана.   
  
Сэр Джезабел Спок только поднял в ответ бровь, потягивая странный зеленый напиток. Зубодробительное имечко  _Джезабел_  Спок отрыл где-то сам, а теперь явно им во всю  **не**  наслаждался. Как и цилиндром, широкими полями прикрывающим вулканские уши, и жабо со спиралевидной медной брошью.  
Не наслаждаться видом двух непотребно упившихся _блааа’ородных лордов_  – эль (пусть и не ромуланский) оказался неожиданно крепким – было особенно сложно. Доктор МакКой явно выпил слишком много даже по его меркам, и уже не опирался на стойку, а скорее съезжал с нее. А капитан Кирк –  _просто Джим, мы же не на задании_  – в очередной раз потянулся поправить цилиндр тростью – впрочем, цилиндр он уже успел сбить и теперь просто задумчиво почесал затылок.  
  
\- Спок? Знаешь, ты мне кого-то очень напоминаешь. Не знаешь кого? – отвлекшись на собственные размышления, капитан не обратил внимания на то, что его вместе с доктором аккуратно приподняли со стула и оттранспортировали к ближайшему переулку, откуда вся компания могла без помех транспортироваться на Энтерпрайз.  
  
Последняя мысль мелькнувшая в голове Джима после «Вот это я нажрался», но до потери сознания, была до нелепого четкой – «Спок - абсентовый фей».


End file.
